APH family life
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: These are skits on APH pairings' lives as families with children in human aus. There's going to be Chapter 4 will be: LietBela, HongTai, ChiViet, TurkUkr, RomaLiech and PolHun's children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**I'm writing a Hetalia human AU on my APH OTPs daily lives as a family with children. Though they won't be the universe as 'Origin of Hanna' which I'm discontinuing sadly. Brace your self though, because there's going to be a lot of rare pairs.**

**Simon Denson is Denmark**

**Camille is Monaco**

**Chen Chan is Macau**

**Lin is Taiwan**

**I don't own Hetalia or _The Boogeyman_, but I do own the kids.**

* * *

Yao and Erika's family.

'Shen, I've believe that you could do better then that!'

'God damnit, dad, it's just a B in a random pop quiz that the teacher gave me!'

'But, you can still do better.'

'DAD!'

A father and son were arguing. The man with short black hair, brown eyes with glasses framing his face. He is wearing a dark blue office like he has got home from work.

The teenage boy had the same black hair, but a bit longer that he pulls it up in a high ponytail. He had the same brown eyes as his father's, but slightly lighter. If you look closer to him in the right light, you'd see small green pigments, however they're not always there. Like his father, he was wearing glasses. He is wearing a green sweatshirt and light blue pants.

They are having a rather heated argument, at the moment.

Yao, the father, sighs in frustration. 'Aiya, don't you want to succeed in life?'

'Yes, father, but a mere 'B' on a pop quiz doesn't mean I'm a failure.' Shen says with a frown on his face.

'What's going on?' An soothing and sweet motherly voice interrupts the argument.

They turn to see an young woman standing by the doorway. She had short golden blonde hair, jaded green eyes and was wearing a cherry-red office suit.

The second Shen saw her, he exactly what to do. 'Moooommm!' He whines as he ran up to her and hugs her. 'Dad has nosed through my school work and criticized me over the mere 'B' that I got in a math pop quiz!'

'Erika!' Yao exclaims in embarrassment.

_'Not again.'_ Erika thought as she analysis the scene, then sighs. 'Yao... did you really-'

'I just want to see how my son is doing in class!' Yao jumps in to defend himself.

'You're violating my privacy!' Shen exclaims as points at his dad in an accusing way.

'But-'

'Yao, why do you need to do this?' Erika asks in an annoyed tone as she frowns at her husband's nosy behavior.

'I want to know if he's being successful.' He says once again.

'Dad, I'm 17 years old. I'm almost out of high school!' Shen exclaims back as he gave his dad a annoyed look.

'Yes, but I just wan-' Yao once again was cut off by Erika.

'Yao... please go to our room... we'll talk about it.' Erika tells Yao.

'WHAT?' Yao exclaims in annoyance as he looked angry.

'Yao go to your room now!' Erika repeats to him.

'Fine!' Yao walked out of the room huffing about how he didn't even get an greeting kiss from Erika.

'Thank you, mom!' Shen says happily as he hugs her.

'Shen, sweetie.' Erika looked at her son. 'Aren't you too old for this?'

'Too old for what?'

''MOMMY! BIG MEAN PAPA IS LOOKING THROUGH MY WORK AGAIN!'' Erika exclaims as she mocks her son's whiny habits.

'Aiya! Mom, please stop that!' Shen exclaims as he blushes in embarrassment.

Erika chuckles at her son's temper in amusement. 'I'm glad to be home to see you, too sweetheart.' She kisses the huffing Shen's head.

Shen sighs calmly after that. 'Mom, I've made you and dad dinner, anyways.'

'That's so sweet Shen!' Erika exclaims as she smiles at him. 'You're becoming more like your father.'

'Thanks.' Shen says as he felt proud himself. 'Mom, you can get dad. He may nosed into my work, but that doesn't mean that he should starve.'

'Right away son!'

That's the daily lives of the Wang family.

...

Basch and Emma's family.

'Dad...'

'Yes, Noah?' Basch Zwingli looked up from his work to look at his younger son, Noah, walking in his office.

Noah Zwingli, an young man with light brown hair that always has it held back by hair gelatin and pricing green eyes. He likes to wear semi formal clothing and looking neat. He's always calm and collected. Mumbling things to himself as he checks his phone.

However, Noah seems to be slipping out of his calm facade right now as he seem to have a annoyed look on his face.

'Nathan has stolen my hair gelatin and used it all up, again!' Noah hisses in frustration at the mention of his older twin brother.

'Oh, great here we go again.' Basch says in a not so surprised tone.

Nathan Zwingli, is the older twin brother of Noah. He's the complete opposite of his brother. He's cheerful, sociable and upbeat.

'Why can't he buy his own hair gelatin for his dates?' Noah continues to ramble on in frustration.

'Actually, Nathan said that he was preparing for a job interview and needed to decent.' Basch says he remembered what his older son said earlier.

'It's not a fucking excuse!' He snapped, but soon quickly tensed and took back what he said.

'WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!' Basch yells at him, while glaring at him.

'Basch! Noah! We're home!' An young woman's voice echoed from a far.

'We've brought you something too Noah!' Another young male's voice cheerfully follows along with her.

Basch follows Noah out out of his office. As they made it to the front door. An woman and young boy around Noah's age stood.

The woman had dirty curly blonde hair pulled up in a bun and bright green eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress.

The boy had curly dirty blonde hair and cheerful green eyes. He was dressed modestly.

'Hello, Emma, Nathan.' Basch greeted his wife Emma with a kiss, then looked at Nathan. 'How was your interview?'

Nathan smiles. 'It was great, though I did stutter a bit.' He soon looked down at a plastic bag that he was clutching tightly. Though his uncomfortable look fades away as he noticed Noah. 'Noah bro, how is everything?'

Noah zoomed over the his brother. 'You've used my hair gelatin, again!'

Nathan chuckled nervously at his brother's frustration. 'Yeah, about that.' He holds up the bag to Noah. 'This is a apology gift for you.'

Noah glares at his brother, then opens the bag to see two containers of hair gelatin.

'I'm sorry for stealing your hair gelatin.' Nathan says in an apologizing tone.

'Oh.' Noah says in an uncomfortable tone as he blushes in embarrassment for his sudden outburst. 'Er... S-sorry for my harshness.'

'It's okay!' Nathan says cheerfully.

'Now what do say when your brother does something generous to you?' Basch asks Noah in a firm tone.

'Dad, I'm 17-' Noah exclaims in annoyance,

'So am I!' Nathan says cheerfully.

'SHUT UP!' He glares his brother whom chuckled, but ignored him and focused on his dad. 'Don't need to be reminded.'

'Well go on ahead and do it~!' Emma encourages him cheerfully.

Noah scoffs on how controlling and demanding his family can get, then spoke to his brother. 'Thanks for getting me new gelatin.'

'Now hug him!' Emma tells him in encouragement as she smiles.

'WHAT? NO!' Noah exclaims as he blushes in embarrassment. 'I hate hugs.'

'He's just like Tim.' Emma whispers to Basch.

'I'm not surprised.' Basch says calmly, while watching the twins.

'I heard that!' Noah exclaims at his parents.

'Mom, dad.' Nathan steps in. 'Bro doesn't to hug me if he doesn't want too.'

'Thank you!' Noah felt relived as smile formed across his face.

'He's so cute when he smiles like that!' Emma sequels happily.

Noah ignores her. 'Next time if you want use my hair gelatin, ask me.' As he gave him a serious look.

'Thanks, okay!' Nathan says as he grabs the other container from Noah. 'I've got my own, too. So now it's a win win!' Winking as his brother.

'Oh.' Was all that Noah said.

Just your average day with the Zwingli family.

...

Alfred and Lin's family.

'Tyler!' An woman calls up the stairs. 'Hurry up or else you'll late for school!' She had her dark brown hair pulled up into a high bun with only a piece of funny hair sticking out of her head and almond brown eyes. She seems to be in a office suit and ready for work.

'Coming mom!' An teenage boy came running down the stairs. He had short dark brown hair with bangs that part in the middle of his forehead and almond brown eyes like his mother. Tyler walked into the kitchen.

'Are you dressed?' Lin asks in a firm to tone putting her hands on her hips, while watching him.

'Yes, mom!' Tyler says as he lets out a big yawn while pouring orange juice into his bowl of cereal.

'So I suppose that going to school in half of your pajamas is a new fashion?' She says as smirks in amusement as Tyler provided a comical reaction.

Tyler looked down to realize that he only had his light blue sweatshirt on... and his light blue rubber ducky printed pj pants on. 'OH SHIP!' He dashed back up stairs and into his room. Running pass by his father on the way.

'Morning Tyler!' Alfred greeted his son cheerfully.

'Good morning, dad!' His muffled voice spoke through the closed door.

'Daddy?' An small and timid voice spoke up.

'Yes, Jane?' Alfred turned to the voice.

Little girl around 10 years old stood out of a doorway. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders that was messy and full of knots. Drowsy brown eyes with glasses framing her face. A light pink nightgown on. The little one obviously seem to got out of bed. 'I think that I'm ready to go back to school.' The little girl, Jane, spoke up.

'Are you sure that your fever has gone down?' Alfred asks her in a soft voice, while kneeling down to her.

Jane has gotten a fever and had to miss a few days of school. Which she didn't like at all, because she loves learning in school and has some close friends that she loves dearly. It worried her on how she missed, too. 'Yes.'

Alfred places his hand on her forehead. Her temperature seems normal.

'What's going on?' Tyler asks as he has a pair of light brown pants on. 'The little shrimp is suggesting that she can go back to school, again?'

Jane frowns at her older brother. 'I believe that I can got back to school. I feel so much better now.'

'Well you do feel normal.' Alfred says as he smiles at her.

'Yes!' She grinned happily.

'Though, it's a little too early for you at the moment.' Alfred says to her calmly.

'Okay, daddy!' Jane says as she hugged him, then went back into her room.

'Jane says that she's feeling better?' Lin asks as she came upstairs.

'That's right!' Alfred says with a grin on his face.

'That's wonderful.' Lin says with a smile on face. 'I hope that she'll complete her missed assignments.'

'Anyways.' Tyler says as he began to walk off. 'I need to get to school.'

'Have fun son!' Alfred says to him.

'Don't go running off pulling pranks!' Lin tells him in an firm voice.

'Yeah yeah!'

Your average moments with the Jones family.

...

Simon and Erzsébet's family.

Erzsébet 'Eliza' Denson, returns home from work. After chasing and interrogating some man that broke into a woman's house. She believes that a good day of rest from cop work and spending time with her family would be a great gift from her boss.

Parking her car into the driveway. 'It's good to be home.'

'MOM!' An little boy's panicked voice shouts out.

'Eric?' Erzsébet asks in confusion after getting out of her car. An little boy around 11 years old came running up to her.

Eric Denson, her youngest son. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing red shirt and brown pants. He seemed to have a rather grim look on his face. 'PLEASE DON'T LET HIM GET ME!' He hugs her.

'Who would get you?' She asks in confusion and caution.

'The boogeyman!' Eric cries into her arms.

'The boogeyman?' Erzsébet was confused at the moment.

'Yes! Anna and I watched this movie about the boogeyman. She told me this all true and he's still alive! He'll get to me next!' He whimpers in fright.

'She did?'

Meanwhile with Simon. He was typing up his latest review on the recent restaurant that he went to and rating it. He was listening to mental music blasting in his ears to keep him focused. Until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

He turned and couldn't help but make a annoyed chuckle, while removing his head phones. 'You scared me there Anna.'

'Hi daddy!' A teenage girl chirped cheerfully. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a plain dark green shirt and dark blue pants. 'I enjoyed watching your recommended horror movie _The Boogeyman_!'

'That's good.' He smiled at her. 'I've thought that you'd like it better then those horror movie.'

'Of course, I did!' Anna says with grin looking really joyful.

'Okay, what did you do to your brother?' Simon says as narrows his eyes.

'What are you talking about?' Anna says in an obviously lying tone in her, but she obviously knew that she was caught.

'You had Eric watch the movie with you, didn't you?' He asked as he immediately caught on.

'No, why do you thin-'

'ANNA!' Erzsébet's angry voice echoed in the house. 'DID YOU MADE YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER WATCH A HORROR MOVIE WITH YOU?'

Anna laughed nervously. 'What? It's PG-13. He's only two years away.'

Simon face plants. Here they go again.

'That's no excuse!' Eric exclaims in anger.

'Well that's what you get for reading my dairy in front of my friends!' She fires back.

The siblings soon engage in a argument.

That's the routine in the Denson family.

...

Chen and Camille's family.

A white limo was driving through an city. In the limo, an family of three were sitting in there. A tired father, relived mom and bored teenage girl. They looked like that they've went to a big fancy party, based on the fancy clothing.

'That was nice visit to Francis's parties.' The man says calmly. He had combed black hair and golden brown eyes with glasses framing his face. He was wearing a black suit. He seemed to be exhausted, but as well relived.

'Indeed.' The woman says with an smile. She had golden blonde hair pulled up into a high bun and ocean blue eyes with glasses firmly placed her face. She was wearing a fancy magenta dress. 'I'm sorry that you two have too endure Francis's parties.'

'That was boooring!' The teenage girl whines. She had long curly raven hair pulled up in a ponytail with hair locks framing her face and golden brown eyes. She was wearing dark green dress. 'I love Uncle Francis, Aunt Sophia, Uncle Matthew, Miss Michelle, Mr Leon, Quinn, Jeanne and Lisa, but their parties are boring.'

'I know Grace-' Grace cuts her father off rudely.

'His other 'friends' are snobby, stuck up and act like that they're full of themselves.' Grace continues and babbles on.

'I agree with you Grace.' Chen, her father, says calmly. 'But whining about it won't get you anywhere.' While frowning at her unacceptable behavior.

'Sweetie.' Camille, her mother, says calmly.

'I'd rather hang with Nathan and Noah. At least they don't have to be forced into going to their rich families party celebrations.' She rambles on about it.

'Grace, sweetie.' Camille says to her calmly. 'I've talked to Francis and he says that you don't need join his parties anymore.'

'I don't- Really?' Grace asks in an dumbfounded tone as she looks at her mother.

'That's right.' Chen says with an rather happy smile on his face. Which is rare to Grace, however...

_'He's just satisfied with the fact that those stuck up rich boys in the party won't hit on our little Grace.'_ Camille thought as she looked at Chen in amusement. 'That's right sweetheart.'

'YES!' Grace cheers as she pumped her fist in the air happily. No more boring, rude and annoying flirting rich boys for me to deal with!'

'Mr. Chan.' Their driver spoke to them. 'We're now home.'

'I'm going to call Anna and the others to tell them this!' Grace says cheerfully as she ran out of the car.

While her parents walk into their room and get ready for bed.

'You're just happy that Grace isn't going to deal with those rich boys that hit on her in the parties.' Camille says with an slay grin on her face.

'That's right.' Chen says calmly. 'I don't like the boys in Francis's parties. She's too good for their taste.'

'I can't help, but agree with you Papa Dragon.' She nudges her husband playfully.

'Yes, but don't call me 'Papa dragon', prissy cat.' As he nudges her back.

That's the Chan's average lifestyle.

* * *

**That's all for this fanfic! :D**

**What do you think?**

**These are just little skits on my OTPs family life style. I know the canon characters are a bit ooc, but they are parents. **

**Shen and Yao usually argue like that a lot. It's mostly because I like the idea of Yao being a strict, stern, firm and assertive father. Though Yao does love getting childish at times and make a big deal on his little failures, because he loves annoying his son. Though Erika does find it stupid sometimes, but it's just their odd way of a father and son bonding.**

**Emma, Basch and the twins. Noah is like Abel (Netherlands) if we're talking about his physical appearance. Noah is grumpy, bluntly honest and a bit rude, but he's really shy to others. He tries to socialize with others, but sometimes can't because his more sociable older twin brother ruins it. Nathan looks like Luxembourg, he's cheerful, sociable and pretty much the opposite of Noah. Though he's also a ladies man and gets nervous on important events (like job interviews). Their parents do keep them line, but sometimes Emma overwhelms them, mostly Noah, with her teasing.**

**Alfred, Lin, Tyler and Jane. Lin acts as a strict mother keeping her kids in line, while Alfred is more of a easy going fun loving parent. Lin is a fun loving parent too, however she's a worry wart. Tyler is a goofy, laid back and carefree teenage boy that loves pulling pranks on people. He loves teasing his sister. Jane is a pretty intelligent girl with a cheerful attitude, but she's a worry wart like her mother. She gets anxious about school, because she's hoping to become a successful fashion designer like her mother.**

**Erzsébet, Simon, Anna and Eric. They're like the Jones family, but more of a eleven up with the sibling arguments. Erzsébet is a police women, which makes disciplining her kids like a walking in a park. Simon runs a blog where he reviews restaurants. Anna is a tomboy, she loves playing sports, going out on adventures, watching horror movies and fighting with her little brother. Eric is a pretty smart, firm and acts as**** a good leader, though he's also very gullible and hates horror movies. **

**Chen, Camille and Grace. Chen and Camille are from very rich families. Camille's family runs many hotels around the world, while Chen's family operates legal casinos. While Camille and Chen are calm, causal, laid back and childish parents. Grace is pretty much the opposite. She's loud, energetic and prideful of her life style (that's one trait that she got her mother), though she'll get bored at times, sometimes whine about it and worries if she angers someone. She's also spoiled sweet.**

**What do think of this? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! This is another chapter my OTP family life! I'm doing a few more pairings! **

**I hope that enjoy this!**

**Sophia is Ukraine**

**Tim is Netherlands**

**Carlos is Cuba**

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own the kids!**

* * *

Feliciano and Natalia's family.

'Luigi, please say 'ah'!' A man cooed. He had brown hair, brown eyes and an slightly faded stubble under his nose. He was wearing a tan shirt and brown pants.

'No!' Am baby says as he turned his head. He was around a year old. He had brown hair growing in on him and dark blue eyes. He was sitting in a high chair, while his father tried him get him into eating.

'Dad, it's not going to work.' An little boy around 10 years old says, sitting across him. He platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and brown pants. He was frowning harshly at the baby.

'Don't be silly Nikolai~' Dante's father, Feliciano, cheerfully turns to his second son. 'It worked with you and Clara, when you were little babies.'

'True, but he only does it with mom.' Dante says in frustration as his father doesn't seem to care at what he says.

'Come on, Luigi!' Feliciano cooed at his younger son, whom turned his dad away in frustration.

'Is Feliciano trying to get Luigi to eat again?' A woman spoke up as she walked into the kitchen.

Luigi began to smile and hold out his arms. 'Ma! Mama!'

Their mother, Natalia, had her hair pulled into a bun and was wearing a dark blue office suit.

'That's right.' Dante says as plays with his food in boredom.

'Everything I try to get little Luigi into eating. He just plainly refuses to!' Feliciano says in frustration and disappointment in himself.

'Calm down, Feli.' Natalia says as she came up Luigi and takes Feliciano's position. 'It's not end of the world.' Luigi happily eats what Natalia feeds him.

Dante watches in amusement.

'Mama! Papa!' An cheerful and melodic voice echoed through the house and foot steps were.

'We're in here Clara!' Natalia calls out, while Dante grunts in annoyance.

Clara, the oldest child and only daughter of Feliciano and Natalia. She has long curly dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders, lively brown eyes and olive skin. Wearing a magenta dress and a hair band that goes with it. She beamed into the room. 'I'm going out shopping with Grace after school! She having a date with Noah and needs someone's help on dressing in a casual date. So I can't pick Dante up after school. Is it okay?'

'I guess that I could leave work briefly and take Dante home.' Natalia says as she looks at Dante. 'Are you okay with that Dante?'

'I don't mind honestly.' Dante shrugs calmly.

'I'm sorry that you didn't get to spend time with your favorite big sister, Dante.' Clara hugs her little brother affectionately.

'It's fine.' Dante says as he returns his sister's hug. 'You can enjoy your matchmaking.'

'She's becoming more like your younger brother.' Natalia says as she looks at Feliciano.

'I've noticed.' Feliciano says.

That's the daily lives of the Vargas family.

...

Leon and Michelle's family and Francis and Sophia's family.

'Quinn!' An woman calls out the stairs. She had short black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing dark blue dress. 'Hurry up! Francis, Sophia, Jeanne and Lisa are here!'

'Coming mom!' An boy's voice came from the stairs.

'It's been a long time since we've met Mr Francis, Mrs Sophia.' A Asian man with wearing a red suit says to his guests. Three women and one man.

'Thank you so much Leon.' The man, Francis, says with a smile. He had short wavy blond hair and graceful blue eyes. He was wearing a light pink suit.

'You've don't have to call me 'Miss', Leon.' Sophia says as she looked flustered. She was wearing a simple dark blue dress.

'What's taking Quinn so long?' Their oldest daughter, Jeanne, asks. She had long curly platinum hair that went to her back and the same passionate blue eyes as her father's. She was wearing ruby-red dress that her curves and showed some of her cleavage.

'I hope that Quinn is okay.' Their youngest daughter, Lisa, says in a worried tone. She has shoulder length curly blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Unlike her older sister, she was wearing a more modest green dress.

'I'm here!' Quinn came down, he had curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a yellow suit.

'You look cute Quinn.' Lisa says with a smile on her face.

'Thanks, Lisa.' He says with a blush as he looks away, while sketching the back of his neck.

Michelle giggles at the sight.

'Now that we're all here.' Francis says calmly. 'Let's head out to dinner!'

'Okay!'

'Do you think that there will be a kiddie menu for us, too?' Jeanne asks cheerfully. 'Because I'd like to complete that search word!'

'Sis, you're 23 years old.' Lisa face palms at her childish antics.

'Actually, I believe that I can beat you first in the maze.' Quinn says to Jeanne with a challenging smirk on his face.

'Bring it on!'

'They never seem to grow up.' Michelle tells Francis.

'There's always a childish part in your heart.' He shrugs it off.

That's your everyday interactions with the Bonnefoy and Young family.

...

Lien and her son...

'Mom?'

Lien snaps out of her trance to hear a familiar voice waking her up. Realizing that she's been sleeping on her office desk and jolted up. 'Yes, Long?'

Her son, Long, an small young man. He had messy black hair and golden brown eyes. He was wearing an light green shirt and brown pants. He was looking down at her in an mixture of annoyance and concern. 'You do realize how bad it is to sleep on your desk, mom.'

'Sorry, Long.' Lien blushes in embarrassment as she once again slept in office desk during her work.

Long signs in annoyance, then asks her. 'How did the case go yesterday?'

'The trail? It went fine, no painful arguments in this one.' Lien says calmly. 'Though, my client did constantly backed himself up with on how he wasn't responsible for hitting a kid with his car.' Lien shook her head in disapproval.

'He should know better than to text while driving.' Long says as he face palms. Why does his mother have to defend a bunch of careless idiots?

'Agreed.' Lien says calmly. 'Anyways would you like we make some spring rolls together?'

'That would be nice.' Long's smile appears for once.

Lien smiles back as well. Her son's smile always makes her smile back.

They went up to the kitchen and prepare the food together.

Long was preparing the shrimp, vegetables and noodles, while Lien was preparing for the sauce.

Lien was always happy that her son remains a strong young man and stays by her side no matter what happens.

That's the Pham's normal lives.

...

Tim and Matthew's adoptive family.

The shines brightly through of an young teenage boy's room. The said teenage was sleeping snuggly under the covers of his bed. Enjoying his sleep peaceful, until an annoying noise woke him up.

_Beep! Beep! Bee- _

'I hate that stupid alarm.' The young teenage boy muttered to himself, after turning it off, then got out of bed. He had messy black hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin. He was wearing nothing but his pants. Stretching himself slightly.

He could hear little giggling from kitchen, along with someone saying 'Here I am!'.

'It looks like that Carlos is here.' He muttered to himself.

He quickly jumps when he hears someone knocking at his door. 'Collin? Are you up?' A deep and calm voice spoke through the other side.

'Yes, Tim.' Collin replies. 'I'm up.' Then whispers to himself. 'I don't get why I can't sleep in on the weekends.'

'That's because you stay up all night in weekends and sleep in on Mondays.' Tim's voice catching Collin off guard and causing him drop his shirt.

_'How does he do that?'_ He thought his head while getting dressed.

Meanwhile Tim heads to the kitchen to meet up with his husband Matthew, his friend Carlos and their recently adopted daughter, Irena.

Irena was an one year old baby girl that they've adopted a few weeks ago. She has messy brown hair and bright green eyes.

'Good morning, Tim!' Matthew greets Tim with an smile, while making some French Toast.

'Good morning, Matthew, Carlos.' Tim says in return.

'Tim Tim!' Irena spoke up as she holds out her arms to him.

'Isn't she the cutest?' Carlos giggles at her.

'Of course she is.' Tim says in deadpan tone, though he soon softens as he looks at her. 'She's our daughter.'

Collin soon walked in. 'Good morning everyone.'

'Good morning Collin.' Matthew greets him. 'When do you start your project on whales?'

'I'll be once when I finish breakfast.'

'That's good, maybe I can help after I drop Carlos off to work.' Matthew tells him.

'Nah, it's fine.' Collin says as he glances at Irena. 'She might need all of the attention.'

'Are you sure?' Matthew asks in a worried tone.

'Yes, I'm fine.'

'Matthew, Collin's seventeen years old.' Tim tells him calmly. 'He's trying to become more independent.'

'Yeah, Mattie.' Carlos agrees with him. 'Please don't be too much of a worry wart.'

'Yes!' Irena chirps out cheerfully.

'Even, Irena agrees.' Tim points out in amusement.

The others snicker along.

That's the Williams family's daily life.

* * *

**That's all! :D**

**What do you think? **

**Feliciano, Natalia and their kids. Clara is a fashionable and mischievous young lady. She loves shopping and matchmaking her friends sometimes. Though, don't take advantage of her kindness. She's extremely scary when angry. Dante is pretty much the most sane of his siblings. He's very mature for his age, but he's a bit lazy, selfish and a coward. Luigi is a one and a half year old baby. He doesn't much personality yet, because of his age, but he has a strong preference over his mother.**

**Leon, Michelle and Quinn. Quinn, is an mischievous boy. He believes that he's the 'cool' one with awesome skills and can wow the ladies, but really can't. He loves playing video games, watching kung-fu films (regardless on how bad they are) and practicing kung-fu. **

**Sophia and Francis's daughters. Jeanne is young woman in her early twenties. She's an very flirtatious young woman that's proud of her body and loves showing it off. She can arrogant, cocky and stuck up, but she's also loyal, loves her family and friends. She loves writing novels and poems. She hopes to became a novelist someday. Then there's Lisa, the youngest daughter in her late teens. She ended up with her mother's bust size and hates it for the same reason as her mother (Jeanne used to envy her for that, because she's only cup size smaller). Lisa is self conscious on her looks, though she isn't a crybaby. She's actually a bit harsh and cold to men and some women, because all of the perverted looks she gets or harsh criticism on the body type that she didn't choose to begin with. However she's also sweet natured and motherly, too. She's close friends with Quinn and has a crush on him, because he respects her for whom she is and willing to stand up for her if someone criticizes her body.**

**For Lien and Long. I do admit that I've struggled on which of person would fit Lien, but I decided to have her end as a single mother. She either accidentally had Long after accidentally sleeping with a random guy while drunk and decided to keep Long or she was happily married to this guy, but he died while Long was a baby or maybe divorced and Lien got Long. Either way, I had a lot of ideas for these two and their mysterious father. **

**Anyways onto the subject about Long. He's eighteen years old. He is a kind, caring and generous young man, but he's also a bit anti social, can't handle many people and very stubborn. Long comes off as a cold, distant and a bit emotionless around others, but he'll slowly open up on you. He loves cooking and listening to old classic Vietnamese music. **

**For Matthew, Tim, Collin and Irena. Tim and Matthew are a married gay couple with two adopted. Collin is an Indonesian American teen that was adopted by Tim and Matthew at the age of fourteen. He's a bit aloof towards his adoptive parents, but he loves them latter on. He a bit of a whiner and stubborn, but it's mostly because he's struggling to be become independent. He honestly never thought that he'd be adopted, because he's been in the orphanage since he was four years old. For Irena, she's a Polish America baby, she was an baby born through an teenage mother that couldn't care for her. She was cared for by her mother for a mouth, until she was put in the orphanage. Which was the exact time when Tim and Matthew decided to adopt a baby. They fell in love with her at first sight, after a few months on signing papers. They finally got Irena as an new family member.**

**Please read and review on what you think! I'll might put up requests later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! **

**Here's another one Hetalia shipping family au oneshot! However it isn't linked to the first two chapters. It's own little universe.**

**This time it's one of my newest favorite ship CanUkr and RusMano with BelaTai and ChuIta! **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own the kids!**

* * *

'Sophia are you done making the vinegret?' Matthew William calls out to his wife, while traveling down the hall to the kitchen. He had short light blonde with a wild hair curl sticking out of his head, light blue eyes with glasses framing his face and had bit of a stubble growing around his jaw. He was wearing a red lumber jacket and light blue pants. He seemed a bit tired, like he's been running around all day.

'I'm almost done, Matthew!' Sophia calls back.

Matthew peaks in the kitchen to see Sophia preparing the salad. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a long dark blue skirt along with an baggy yellow apron with the words 'Kiss the wife!' across the chest.

'Ivan and Natalia could be here at any moment.' Matthew says calmly.

'I know.' Sophia says as she smiles. 'Done with the vinegret.'

_Ding dong! _

'That could be them.' Matthew says as he looked to the front door's direction.

'I'LL GET IT!' An cheerful and happy voice calls out.

'Thanks Megan!' Matthew calls out.

Rushing down the stairs was their hyper eight year old daughter, Megan. She had long light brown hair that reached her shoulders that were tied into low twin braids and light blue eyes with glasses framing her face. She wore a red shirt and dark blue pants.

She opens the door, then pauses in slight confusion. 'Uncle Feliciano? Uncle Yao? What are you two doing here?'

'Ciao, Megan!' Feliciano cheerfully greeted her with an smile on his face.

'Hello, Megan.' Yao greets her uncomfortably, as he and Feliciano had several bags around them.

'Feliciano? Yao?' Sophia asks in confusion as she sees her brother in laws and neighbors standing at the front door. 'What are you doing here?'

'You know those rats that were in our house a few days ago?' Yao in an annoyed tone.

'Yes.' She says calmly.

'They scared me a little when I visited there house last night.' Megan says as looks up at Sophia.

'Well, after trying everything to get a rid of them, but only find a huge nest of them living in our basement!' Feliciano exclaimed while waving his hands up in the air. 'We had no choice but to call a exterminator. We were told to stay out of the house for a long while until their job is done.'

'Oh my.' Sophia says in shock as her eyes widen in surprise. 'I'm sorry that you had to go through that.'

'I'm fine you guys would you should totally stay with us!' Megan beamed gleefully with a huge grin on her face.

'That's what we going to ask.' Yao says calmly as he felt slightly embarrassed.

'Ask what?' Matthew asks as arrives into the scene in confusion.

'Uncle Feliciano and Uncle Yao are staying over!' Megan cheers happily.

'Megan.' Sophia scolds her.

'We'll explain everything.' Yao says with a tired sigh he obviously looked exhausted.

After explaining the situation.

'Oh! We're sorry for what you've been through.' Matthew says as he and his guests all sat around in the living room.

'It's fine!' Yao says calmly as he tried to smile.

'You guys may can stay with us for a while.' Matthew tells with a small smile on his face.

'YAY!' Feliciano and Megan cheered at once.

_Ding dong! _

'I'll get it!' Sophia says as she came up to the door.

'Hello, sis.'

'Natalia, Lin and Luna! It's so good to see see you three.' Sophia says happily as she smiles.

'Hello Sophia!' Lin with a smile on her face.

Natalia and Lin's adopted daughter, Luna, shyly him behind Natalia. She had long slightly wavy black hair that reached her mid back, dark brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing bright purple dress that reached her shins.

'Come on in.' Sophia invites them in.

Matthew and Megan soon greets them.

'Hello, Matthew.' Natalia and Lin greets him.

'HI LUNA!' Megan exclaims as she hugs her younger adopted cousin with an warm hug, startled the poor girl.

'Hello, Megan.' Luna murmurs to her.

'Let's go soccer with Uncle Feliciano!' Megan says as she took Luna.

'Feliciano?' As she wasn't familiar with most of her adoptive family, except for Lin and Natalia.

'That's right!' Megan says they made it into the Williams family's backyard.

'Come on Megan, Luna!' Feliciano greets them while kicking around a soccer ball. 'Let's play!'

'Okay!'

While Feliciano and the kids were playing. Yao was setting their stuff up in the guestroom, while his cousin, Lin, talks to him.

'So you and Feli had a rat problem?' She asks in a curious tone.

'That's right.' Yao explains to her. 'Feliciano and I just settled here last month, yet some dumbass decides to release his rats in our house the before we settled in.' He sat down onto the bed. 'I've thought that running a Chinese restaurant was worse.'

'It's okay Yao.' Lin tries to reassure him. 'Things will hopefully get better. Natalia and I had our struggles with getting married and settling in an new house.'

'I know-'

'While struggling to adopt Luna.' She added in.

'Aiya, I get it! I get it.' While waving his hand in front of her.

Lin giggles at his response. 'Anyways, Feliciano will always support you.'

'I'm know.' Yao smiles slightly. 'He may drive me crazy while living together, but his cheerful smile always makes my day... So how is Luna doing?'

'She's fine!' She smiles while they chatted.

Sophia, Matthew and Natalia talked casually together.

'How's working in music shop doing, Natalia?' Matthew asks his in law in curiosity.

'It's fine.' Natalia says in an calm tone, then smiles slightly. 'Luna loves visiting there. We have the similar tastes in music. She loves looking at guitar.'

'Maybe one day she'll become an music star.' Sophia says as imagines that.

'Come on, Sophia.' Matthew tells her calmly. 'She's five years old.'

'It could be possible.' Natalia says as watches Luna attempt in kicking the soccer ball, but fails.

Before Matthew could reply.

_Ding dong! _

'Ivan and Lovino are here.' Natalia says as they head the front door.

'Hello guys!'

'Hello, Ivan, Lovino and Romeo!' Sophia greets them.

Ivan, Sophia's younger half brother, Lovino, Ivan's husband and Romeo, Lovino's son.

'How are you guys doing?'

'We're fine.' Ivan says with an cheerful smile on his face.

'We've managed to avoid traffic, thankfully, without any problems on the way here.' Lovino says as they settled in diner room.

'Luna and Megan are outside playing soccer with Feliciano if you want to know where they are.' Sophia says she smiles at Romeo.

'Sweet!' Romeo exclaims happily. He long curly dark brown, hazel eyes and olive skin. He was dark blue shirt and green pants.

'HEY ROMEO!' Megan calls out to him. 'Come play with us!'

'Yeah!' Feliciano cheered along.

'Uncle Feliciano?' Romeo asks in confusion. 'What really you doing here?'

'He's with Megan and her parents.' Luna says in a soft tone.

'We're going to have a awesome sleep over!' Megan beams cheerfully.

'It's a long story to explain.' Feliciano tells him calmly.

'Okay, is Uncle Yao here too?' Romeo asks as he felt more happier.

'Yes!' Megan says as she smiles.

'Sweet!' He says happily.

'Though, he's not here to cook.' Feliciano tells his little nephew. Knowing that Romeo love Yao's food and whatever he cooks.

'Aww.' Romeo drops his spirit after that.

'Don't worry, bro.' Megan says as she nudges Romeo with her shoulder. 'You can always have mom's cooking.'

'Great.' He didn't sound thrilled about it. He didn't hate Sophia nor Matthew, but they get pretty annoying and coddles with him.

'Don't worry it won't be bad, Romeo.' Feli tells him to cheer him.

'Mom's cooking isn't as bad.' Megan tells him.

'He wouldn't have to worry.' Lovino says as he came out to the backyard. 'Ivan and I already prepared a meal of our own in case anything went wrong.'

'Hello, Lovi!' Feliciano cheerfully greets his older brother. 'Sorry if we came by surprise.'

Lovino sighs as he frowns at his brother. 'It's fine. It's better then Matthew having his loud and obnoxious cousin here. Especially if Ivan was here at the same time.'

'Agreed!' Romeo, Feliciano and Megan said at once.

'I'm going inside to stay with mama.' Luna announces silently.

'Alright!' Megan says cheerfully as grabs the soccer ball. 'Uncle Lovino, want to join us? We need more players!'

Luna heads inside she can hear Lovino say 'Romeo, how about you and I team up as father and son...' Their voices inaudible from her hearing as she got inside.

She's only been at Megan's house a few times. Her mama told her that Sophia is her step sister. She's the sweetest person that Luna can trust, along with Megan and Matthew. She's been trying to get know her new family. She barely remembered anything when she was the orphanage, though her best memories was meeting her two mamas. She'd expected a mama and a _papa, _however it didn't matter now, because she felt the love that she wanted all her life.

While finding her way down the hall, Luna finds herself bumping into someone.

'Aiya!' Yao exclaims as he looks down at her. 'I'm sorry there Luna. I didn't watch where I was going.'

Luna looked away in embarrassment. 'I-it okay.' She murmurs slightly.

'Is there anything you need?' Yao asks her kindly.

'I need to use the bathroom.' As she does feel like that she needs to go right now.

'I'll take you there if you would like.' He tells her.

'Thanks... uh...' She once again felt embarrassed as she forgot his name.

'You can call me, Yao. Uncle Yao.' As he holds his hand out to her.

'Okay, Uncle Yao.' Luna took his hand in return.

Meanwhile Matthew and Ivan talked together.

'So how's Romeo doing?' Matthew asks his brother in law in curiosity.

'Romeo is great.' Ivan tells him with an soft smile on his face. 'He actually gave me gift on Mother's day and considers it as 'The First Father's day'.' Ivan explains to him. 'He considers me as a great father.'

'I'm glad that you're relationship with Lovino and Romeo are progressing greatly.' Matthew says.

'Thanks.' Ivan smiles sweetly.

'Ivan, Matthew.' Lin came in on them. 'Have you seen Luna?'

'No, I don't think so.' Matthew says, while Ivan shook his head.

'Luna isn't anywhere.' Lin says as she felt anxious.

'Lin, please calm down.' Natalia tells her calmly. 'This house isn't big and she'd never leave anywhere.'

'I know, but-'

'Mommy!' Luna came running down hall with Yao behind her. She ran to hug Lin tightly. 'I'm sorry is I got lost. I needed to use the bathroom, before I wanted to hang with you.'

'Thank goodness you're alright!' Lin says as she hugs her step daughter back.

'Lin hasn't grown out of her worry wart stage yet, hasn't she?' Matthew asks Natalia.

'Nope, Luna maybe five years old, but she doesn't stop worrying.' Natalia tells them as she felt embarrassed by her wife's actions.

'She's a much bigger worry wart then Sophia.' Ivan says bluntly, then soon cringes.

'I heard that.' Sophia yelled from the kitchen.

'Uncle Ivan!' Megan came into the dining room. 'You didn't come and greet me!' She huffed in frustration.

'I'm sorry, Megan.' He says as he forgot to greet his niece.

She soon hugs Ivan. 'Long time no see!'

'Dad, Uncle Matthew.' Romeo says as he appears. 'We'd like to have some extra team players in our team. It would nice you would join.'

'I guess a match or two wouldn't kill me.' Matthew says as he got up.

'Same here!' Ivan says as he got up to joins in.

'If you would like I can keep the scores.' Yao says as joins them.

The day went on with most of the party members outside playing a game, while Lin plays with Luna and Natalia helps Sophia out with the cooking, since she failed making food alone.

'Dinner's ready!' Sophia calls out once when she was done.

They all gathered in the dinning room and eat together.

That's lives with the Williams, Wang, Vargas and Arlovskaya family when ever they meet each other.

* * *

**That's it for this little skit. It's all what I could come up with at the moment.**

**What do you think? **

**For Matthew and Sophia. They've live together in a big house. Sophia works in an office building, while Matthew's an high school teacher. Megan is more like Matthew's cousin, Alfred. She's a spunky tomboy that's loud, out going and sporty.**

**Yao and Feliciano had been together for five years, living together in Yao's small apartment together for two years, got married an year ago and moved near where the Williams family lives about a month ago. They didn't have best few weeks living there the first time in their new home, because some guy released his pet rats near their place. Though, things will smoothly for those three later on. Yao runs his own Chinese restaurant, while Feliciano runs an art blog. **

**Natalia and Lin have been together for six years. They've gotten married three years ago. Lin works as an fashion designer and Natalia works in a music store. They've adopted Luna, an Mexican American girl, about three years ago. She's been in the orphanage since she was one. She's an shy, clingy girl, but she's also warm tender and loving. Luna loves drawing and listening to music (mental music). She hopes one day that she'll might become an artist or an marine biologist.**

**Ivan and Lovino have been married for four years. Lovino got Romeo from an previous relationship. He doesn't really want to talk about his previous relationship, but Romeo was only two years old when Lovino became an single father. About an year later Lovino's old college roommate, Ivan, met up with them. Ivan worked in the day care where Romeo was dropped off of. Romeo would cling to Ivan whenever he's there. It wasn't until later Lovino find himself calming an angry Ivan after he almost killed an mugger that harmed Romeo. They found themselves balancing each other out on their angry issues, dealing with stress and sometimes were clingy to each other. **

**For Romeo, he looks like an kid version of his grandfather, Julius (Rome). He's an very honest for an eight year old boy. He's cheerful, sociable and an hard worker. He's also very gullible, a bit hot headed and an very picky eater. **

**What do you think? **

**Please leave an review as an response.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! **

**I'm going to do another Hetalia family au skit.**

**This time with HongTai, ChiViet, TurkUkr, RomaLiech, LietBela and PolHun's children. However, we're going to do something different. It's an first person's POV from various of my ****child ocs. Enjoy!**

**Lin is Taiwan**

**Leon Young is Hong Kong's American name. **

**Sophia is Ukraine**

**Lien is Vietnam**

**Erika is Liechtenstein**

**I don't own Hetalia or any other mentioned media, but I do own the kids!**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Bee-_

'Stupid alarm!' I've reached out and pressed the button of my alarm clock by my bed and snuggled underneath the covers. Why I can't have some more sleep?

Somehow it wasn't going to happen.

_Knock knock! _

'Tomas?' My father's muffled voice spoke through the door. 'Are you up?'

'Yes, father I'm up!' While wanting at least five more minutes in bed.

'Son, I know that you're lying.' He said through the door in an obviously annoyed tone.

'Tomas, you know that you could always sleep in after school.' My younger sister, Diana chirped through the door.

'Diana, sweetie, please go back to bed.' Dad said to her in an firm tone. We all know that it's no use, because Diana is an early bird and she'll never go back to sleep once when she's up.

Oh? Right! I forgot to introduce myself to you all.

I'm Tomas Laurinaitis. I'm sixteen years old and I'm going to introduce you all to my family and friends.

I brushed my chin length brown hair while looking into the mirror. My soft blue eyes stare back into my direction.

I've soon put on my light green shirt and yellow pants, then headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

'Good morning, Tomas.' My older sister was in the bathroom, too.

'Good morning, Ruta.' I replied back.

Ruta, is my older sister and is the eldest among the three of us. She's 19 years old. She has long brown hair that reaches her mid back that she usually puts up in a ponytail and baby blue eyes. She was wearing an light blue shirt and black pants.

I finished brushing my teeth, while Ruta checks in the mirror and had an worried look on her face. 'Sis your face is clear and you don't have an single bit of fat in you.'

'Are you sure?' She turned to me.

'That's right.' I smiled as I reassured her.

'Ruta, please don't let down let an foolish three-year old boy's words get you.' Our mother, Natalia Laurinaitis, spoke up.

Mom... I can't introduce her age to you, because she's very sensitive about her current age. She has shoulder length platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She's an beautiful woman, despite the wrinkles that are slightly bit viable. Anyways, we all love our mother and she loves us... as long as we behave and don't do anything stupid. She works as an phone operator.

Anyways back to real subject.

'I know mom.' Ruta said as she wraps her arms across her chest. 'What if Alex was right and I am fat?'

Alex, is this three-year old guy, that goes to the day care center that Ruta works in. The little basta- I mean- brat, called her fat and some other horrible things after she scolded him and put him into an time out for his horrible doings. It's worse enough that his wench of mom didn't even punish him for his crappy actions to the other kids. She just went on going 'He's just a kid!'.

'Just ignore him and take care of the other kids.' Mom told her calmly.

'That's true sis. It's not like that you're babysitting one kid.' I told her with an smile.

'I just that you have a point.' Ruta agree as she got her confidence back in her.

'That's the spirit!' I said cheerfully, then left the bathroom to the kitchen.

That's where dad and Diana were sitting.

'Good morning, Tomas!' My father, Toris Laurinaitis, greeted me with an bright smile on his.

My father, like my mother, I can tell you his age. He has shoulder length wavy brown hair that seem to get a bit lighter and forest green eyes. He was wearing an office suit. He's a sweet, fun loving and passionate dad that cares for us, but he knows when to an serious dad and all of us know to no longer joke around him while being serious. He works an lawyer.

'Good morning, dad.' I greeted him return.

'Good morning, bro!' My younger sister, Diana, greeted me with an grin.

Diana, is our youngest sister. Yes, I'm the middle child and an brother surrounded by girly sisters, but at least I have my male cousin, Eren, but I'll talk about him later. Diana is 9 years old. She has long wavy platinum blonde hair that passes her shoulders and bright forest green eyes. Not to mention that she's much more taller then any average 9 year old girl. She was wearing an light green dress and matchmaking green hair band with it. She's... very unpredictable.

'Good morning, Diana.' I smile at her, then went over to make my cereal.

'Are you going to confess your love to Anne?' Diana suddenly asks from nowhere.

I almost splat out my food at that question.

'Diana!' Father raised his voice at her slightly as he glares at her. 'Did you nose through Tomas's privacy again?'

He always knows how to steal the words from my mouth.

'Maybe!' She chipped cheerfully. 'He was talking about it with Victoria on the phone.' She said while smiling.

'What did we tell you about nosing through people's privacy?' Dad said in an upset tone.

'I just wanted to give him love advice!' She said in a sad tone.

'What's going here?' Mom came in the kitchen.

'Diana is just being an nosy brat again.' I told her an annoyed tone.

'I want to give him romantic advice!' Diana said in defense.

'Sweetie, I don't think that scenarios from the Disney films aren't exactly good romantic advice.' Mom told her calmly.

'Exactly.' I said in annoyance. I don't need romantic ideals from girly movies. 'I'm a man for crying out loud. I can do this on my own. No girly stuff for me!' Soon my cell phone began ring.

_My Little Pony~ My Little Pony~ Ahh-_

'Hello?' I answered my pink cell phone that had an cute _Sailor Moon _sticker on it.

'Hey, Tomas!' It was my close friend, David Lukasieswicz. 'Are you ready?'

I finished my breakfast. 'Yes.'

'Good, because Mr. Adnan is your driveway!' He told me.

'Okay.' I said as hung up, then looked at my family. 'I'm going to school.'

'Okay, have fun!' Diana said as she waves to me. 'Please be sure to tell me if you confessed!'

'Shut up!' I said as an response, than left outside. In our driveway was Uncle Sadik's light blue hummer.

'It's about time that you've showed up, Tommy boy!' My Uncle Sadik said, while he pokes his head out of the car.

'I know.' I still have a bit of an headache from my argument with my younger sister.

I've got into the car to see my cousin, Eren, in the passenger seat, my close friends David and Chad Wang in the back seats.

'You don't look very happy.' Uncle Sadik told me with an worried look on his face while, I climbed in.

Sadik Adnan, the husband of my aunt Sophia. He has black hair that's slowly whitening away, dark green eyes and olive skin. He was wearing an dark green shirt and blue pants. Despite being an old man he still remains loud, cheerful and outgoing. He works within an candy store.

'I'm fine.' I don't need to tell them about my problems.

'Bro!' My cousin, Eren, looks at me with concern. 'We know that you're lying.'

Eren Adnan, our only cousin. He's 17 years old. He has dark brown spiky hair, bright blue eyes and tan skin. He was wearing dark blue shirt and brown pants.

'I'm fine really.' I said in an annoyed tone. Why do people need to nose into other people's lives? Oh, way that's what most friends do.

'Dude, you that Eren maybe an self centered, egoistic and rude brat, but he's also an worry wart like his mother.' David spoke in annoyance.

David Lukasieswicz, son of my parents' best friends, Feliks and Erzsébet. He's 16 years old. He has short curly hair and sharp green eyes. He was wearing an pink shirt and blue pants.

'HEY!' Eren yelled in annoyance as he glares at him.

'Oh, for crying out loud!' Chad said in annoyance as he finally had with our arguments. 'He either has dealt with an family crisis or an girlfriend crisis or both.'

Chad Wang or Quan Xiao Wang, the son of Lien and Yao Wang. He's 18 years old. He has chin length black hair, golden eyes and slightly tan skin. He was an green shirt and brown pants.

'Yes, it's true.' I admitted knowing that Eren won't stop pestering me.

'What did they this time?' Eren asked me anyway.

'You're an worry wart like your mother. You know that Eren?' I said calmly.

'HEY!' He said in annoyance.

'True.' David, Chad and Sadik chime in.

'Shut up!' He wasn't really happy.

Anyways, why won't I tell you about my Aunt Sophia?

Sophia Adnan, mom's sister. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. She's more outgoing then mom, however... she's an persistent mother hen, too. Like if you have some problems, she'll continuously ask you about them. If you don't eat all of your food, she'll insist that you'll finish it. You can't lie to her either, because Aunt Sophia can read lies. I'm surprised Eren survives her with her as her mother, as well respect him for living with her. Did I also forgot to mention she's an police officer? Well she is and an highly respected one.

_'Today we're going to interview Leon Young in his latest movie, 'Orchid battles'...'_ Uncle Sadik turned down his radio.

'We're here!' He announced.

Here we are in Swan high school.

'Thanks for dropping us dad.'

'Same here.' I replied back.

'No problem. Now have an nice day.' He said while driving off.

We headed off into the cafeteria to wait for school bell to ring. Which is an hour away.

'So Chad.' David looked at Chad in curiosity. 'How's your older sister doing?'

'Mai?' Chad asked in slight guilt. 'She's fine.'

Mai Ling Wang, Chad's older sister. She's twenty years old and is in college. She waist length black hair and brown eyes. She and Chad aren't really in the best relations. It's mostly because of their father, Yao Wang. Mr Wang really puts pressure on both him and Mai academically. Though, his attention is mostly mostly on Chad. Mai once was an daddy's little girl, but his attention focused on Chad. So Mai began to envy him greatly.

'I hope that you can get things with them.' David told him calmly.

'Mother always tries to reassure me on that.' Chad said calmly.

Lien Chi Wang, Chad's mother and Yao's wife. She has chin length black hair and golden brown eyes. She's an strict, stern and serious woman, but loves her kids very much. Lien is an very nice woman, but she does have some relationship issues with her husband Yao. She works as an lawyer.

Yao Wang, is Mai and Chad's father. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He's an much more stricter, assertive and sometimes controlling parent. Most time Chad hardly spends time with us, because of him. Though he is sometimes an cool guy... depending on his mood. He works as doctor.

'I'm glad to be an only child.' David said cheerfully.

We all glared at him.

'Sorry.'

As we resumed our way to the cafeteria.

'Tomas, Chad, David, Eren!' An girl's voice called out to us.

We looked over to see our close friend, Victoria, sitting at an table waiting for us.

Victoria Young, daughter of Leon and Lin Young. She's fifteen years old. She has shoulder length ebony hair and golden eyes. She wore an magenta shirt and light pink skort.

'Vicky!' David waves to her. 'We heard that your dad on the radio!'

'That's right...' Victoria soon looked sad.

'What is it Victoria?' Chad asked her in an concern tone.

'It's that dad will be heading out Britain within an few days and he'll be there about three months.' Victoria said as she felt sad. 'He'll might even miss my birthday, too.'

Leon Young, Victoria's father. He had short ebony hair and brown eyes. Leon is an famous actor that has starred in many action and adventure series. The ones that aren't cheesy and predictable. He has a lot of public attention, but he keeps his family out of it, thankfully.

'Girl, you're father send you post cards.' David reminded as he tries to cheer her up, but he knew that he's failing.

'What does your mother think of this?' Eren asked her in concern.

'She doesn't like it either.' Victoria explained to him. 'But, since that they're both career oriented parents, at least Mother is both family and career. She always let's him.'

Lin Young, Victoria's mother. She has long dark brown hair pulled up in a bun and almond brown eyes. She's an very out going, up beat and confident woman that never leaves her spirits down. Though she does tend to nag about Mr. Leon's busy at times and tends to be very protective on Victoria (both of her parents are). Mrs. Lin works as an fashion designer.

Both of her parents love each from what Victoria describes and their relationships is more healthy and stable, then Chad's parents relationship.

'We'll be by your side, Victoria.' Eren said as he smiles at Victoria.

'Dad will be there to support you.' David said cheerfully.

Feliks Lukasieswicz, David's father. He has chin length blonde hair and green eye. He's... pretty weird, odd and out going, though he's very loyal and passionate. David loves his father, but easily gets embarrassed by him sometimes. Feliks works with Lin in the fashion industry.

'I know.' Victoria smiled at David. 'I'm very thankful.'

Victoria and David are close childhood friends, since their parents worked together. While David and I childhood friends, too, but we barely met much. So David and Victoria are like siblings. They've been supporting each other for years.

'I've finally made it!' An new voice came up as an girl came into the cafeteria.

'Anne over here!' Victoria called out to her.

Anne Vargas, the daughter of Lovino and Erika Vargas. She's sixteen years old. She has lovely long curly brown hair that are tied into twin braids and beautiful innocent honey brown eyes. She was wearing an light blue dress that when to her ankles. Anne is an very pretty girl. She's a bit of an awkward girl, but she's very sweet, shy, humble and honest.

'My dad and I had to deal with some traffic on our way here, but we've made.' Anne explained as she cheerfully took an sit next to Victoria.

Lovino Vargas, Anne's father. He has dark brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. He's... an nice man once once when you get know him, but... if you're an boy and happen to be close friends with Anne, then you'd be very careful... well he's not that dangerous. He gets very harsh around boys that around his daughter like typical fathers are. He owns an museum.

'Also, David.' Anne said to David.

'Yes, Anne?' He asked her, in an rather caution tone.

'When I entered into the school building. I've ran into your mother.' She said as she brought out brown bag. 'You forgot your lunch.'

'What?' He asked in shock.

'She thought that I'd be her deliver, rather than call you in the office.' She said cheerfully. 'At least she won't embarrass you this time.'

'Thank you, Anne!' David said in relief, while taking the bag.

Erzsébet Lukasieswicz, David's mother. She has shoulder length curly brown hair and green eyes. She's an freaking awesome mother that knows how to have fun, but is also very strict. She can be a bit embarrassing at times, because she does go mother hen at times. Did I also forgot to mention she's an police officer, too?

'You be at least grateful that your mother brings your forgotten lunch, then your father.' Anne said calmly.

'True.' Chad nodded along.

'You know my parents!' David exclaimed in annoyance. 'People laugh at me for their actions.'

'He's got an much better point.' Eren said, while Victoria nods agreement.

'Father embarrasses me all the time.' Anne brought up, while having an frustrated look on her face. Not surprisingly for us. 'Thankfully Mama always keeps him in line.'

Erika Vargas, Anne's mother. She has long golden blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and emerald eyes. She's probably the most motherly person. She's like an mother hen, but she doesn't go over board on it either. She's also this modest and loyal person that is very fun to hang with at times. She keeps Mr Lovino in line at times. She works in an library.

'Hey, Tomas.' Eren nudges me slightly, while looking at me with an slay grin. 'When you confess your love to Anne?'

'I don't know.' I blushed at the thought.

...

Chad's POV

When will the damn bell ring already? I'm getting bored already.

Anne and David were chatting cheerfully, while Victoria was listening along. Eren is convincing Tomas into confessing his love to Anne.

What's the love story between them? They've known each since middle school. They were always grouped together in science projects. Somehow she seems to help Tomas bring out of his shyness, while he puts up with her up her nervousness. I'm not sure about the rest, but they seem go well together as Eren says it.

Anyways, I'm just hoping to get this day over with.

'Chad, are you okay?' Victoria snapped me out of my deep thought.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I smiled at her.

I shifted my attention to Tomas and Eren's conversation.

'At least Diana is trying to help you.' Eren told him calmly.

'I know, but she knows way better on nosing into my business.' Tomas hisses in annoyance.

They're both right. Diana, Tomas's sweet little ankle bitting sister, shouldn't nose into his privacy, but she's not intentionally doing embarrass him and believes that she that can give advice. I've met her a few times at Tomas's house for school projects. His sisters are very sweet people with an great relationship with him as well as his parents...

Why can't my family be more like his?

...

Victoria's POV

I looked at Chad in concern. I know he's lying. He just looks messed up. His family life is way worse then mine.

My dad does a lot of cool things with me and mom during his free time. He'd take us amusement parks, private beaches and ski resorts, while his family doesn't have much family bonding time as they use to.

I sometimes feel bad that I whine about my family life, while Chad keeps it to himself. However it's not good either.

I've met Mr. Wang a few times. He always seems stressed out, then dad is. I guess being a doctor is really difficult. Same thing with Lien's job.

Mai on the other hand, unlike Chad he can have friends. She doesn't have much friends and doesn't have the best social skills, either.

'Vicky!' David pulls me out of my trance. 'Come play rock paper scissors with me! I'm booored!'

'Okay.' I hope that things will be resolved soon. 'Just don't whine.'

...

Eren's POV

'You're really a wuss, Tomas.' I told my stubborn cousin. Why is it so hard to not pick up a chick?

The all mighty and handsome Eren Adnan is always great at wooing the ladies.

While my cousin can't even ask the girl of his dreams out? How are we even related?

Ruta, seems to get boys swooning over her, but unintentionally of course.

I mean Tomas would be perfect for Anne. He's an gentleman around girls in general and has a great respect to them. Our family does consist of strong women, too.

Mr. Lovino really should at least approve of Tomas...

What am I kidding?

I want to lighten up the mood here, but since we have friends that aren't in the best mood for this. It's probably the worst time.

Mom would always do a better job at settling things like this.

...

David's POV

Everyday is the same thing with us.

We all bitch, whine and complain about our parents. Weather if it's something like a typical embarrassing parent or an over protective parent or an fun loving parent or an super busy parent or probably the worst thing, an parent that prefers one over an other. I guess that's just life for us.

I love my friends and care for them. I don't want us to be depressed, whiny and self pitied.

I try to lightening up the mood and cheering everyone up...

It usually fails and I end making myself look like an idiot or annoy everyone with my lame jokes.

Why can't we be happy for once?

I mean our family doesn't revolve around our whole life.

'Hey Tomas.' Anne spoke up breaking the silence. 'Are you almost finished your self portrait in art class?'

...

Anne's POV

I hope that I complete my self portrait today.

'Yeah, I'm almost done.' Tomas said to me. 'I don't think that I've done good.'

'I'm pretty sure that it will turn out fine.' I told him with an bright smile.

I'm going to be honest, but...Tomas sucks at art. Art and paintings isn't his greatest things.

Why is he in this class, you ask?

Because he couldn't take music class, the thing that he's way better at, because it was now full. He does so much better with the violin or piano. Did I also forgot to mention that Tomas is good at literature, too? He is! While I suck at it, because I prefer visual views. My mind can't visualize things through literature, if at least it doesn't interest me.

_To Kill a Mockingbird _is a good example of literature that I can read perfectly fine, while books like _Twilight _bore me. Heck, even it's movie version was boring and forgettable.

Though, I am very great at mathematics and history. I know that being both a math geek and a history junkie is an odd combination, but I find myself more interested in them.

'Good morning, Little Ann! Students!' An cheerful voice spoke up that bring me out of my thoughts and cheered me up immediately.

'Uncle Feliciano! Mr. Honda! Good morning!' I turned to the two teachers, while my friends greeted them casually.

'How are you doing this morning?' Uncle Feliciano asked us cheerfully.

Feliciano Vargas, my close and favorite Uncle! He has dark hair, but a bit lighter then Papa's and honey brown eyes. He was wearing an light blue shirt and tan pants. He's my teacher. I'm not sure about you, but I love having my uncle as my teacher. He always lightens my mood in school.

'We're fine Mr. Vargas.' Eren says to him with an cheeky grin on his face.

'How are you doing?' David asked in return with an grin.

'We're fine.' Mr. Honda said with an smile... though it seemed forced. I hope that this day will go good for him.

Kiku Honda, our math teacher. He has dark hair that's slightly fading and dark brown eyes. He was wearing an professional brown suit. He is strict, stern and firm around his students, but is nice if you behave and try learning. Though, Mr Honda does sadly get mocked by rather rude students for 'not being married, because otherwise he'd end up alone the rest of his life' which is freaking stupid. It's his choice for crying out loud. Most of the other teachers are single, too. Some of my relatives are single! Why should Mr. Honda be treated differently?

'I hope that you enjoy the rest of the day.' Uncle Feliciano said.

Soon the bell rings.

School time now has began.

We went to our separate paths in our classes.

...

Ruta's POV

I've finally got my lunch break and have some time away from the kids. A nice break from the disobedient ones.

I've went down my usual favorite cafe not far from the day care center.

'Hello, Ruta!'

'Mrs Erzsébet, Aunt Sophia! Hi!' I've smiled at the two people that I usually ran into here on an daily basis. Mrs Erzsébet and Aunt Sophia.

'How are you doing?' Aunt Sophia asked me.

'I'm fine...' I said calmly as I tried not show my frustration. Sadly, it didn't go unnoticed.

'What's wrong?' Aunt Sophia asked me.

'It's nothing.' I said as I didn't need to let them in my drama.

'Ruta, you know how bad it is to lie to your aunt.' Erzsébet told me, while Aunt Sophia nodded in agreement.

'Fine.' I sighed in annoyance, then explained to them. 'It's just whenever me or the other day care workers raise our voices and scold the horrible brats that disobey the adults or something bad. We get yelled at by the parents for just scolding their kids for their wrong doings. We're given the 'Their just children! They don't know any better. So don't be harsh on them!' Excuses and allowing their kids become spoiled brats.'

'Ouch.' Aunt Sophia cringed. 'Parents nowadays never scold or discipline them.'

'At least my parents discipline Diana.' I told them. 'They'd never let any of us get away from our stupid actions and make sure that we learn from our mistakes.'

'True.' Aunt Sophia and Mrs Erzsébet agreed with me.

'Anyways, we've got to get back to work.' Mrs Erzsébet said as she and Aunt Sophia got up together.

'We hope that you'll be able to deal with the rest of the day.' Aunt Sophia said to me.

'I hope that I will too.' I said calmly.

I resume back to eating lunch.

...

Diana's POV

'Why does she still exist?'

'The freak just doesn't know what do with herself.'

'She always wonders around the playground during recess and looking that she's going to cry like a big pathetic baby.'

Why do I always get this? Am I that bad looking?

I sat on a table in the cafeteria alone... everyone else had someone to talk and hang with.

_'Just smile and act like that there's nothing wrong, Diana.'_ I thought to myself desperately. I'm an strong and brave girl like my daddy said. I've survived various R rated horror with my older siblings (don't tell my parents) and I'm the only one that enjoys watching to stupid death scenes, while my siblings scream in horror. They were total chickens getting scared over extremely fake and stupid horror movies.

'Diana?'

'Yes, Miss Mai?' I turned to her. Miss Mai is the teacher's assistance. She and I get along very well, because she's Chad's sister.

'Are you okay?' She asked me in concern.

'Yes, I'm fine.' I said calmly as I could. She's very new here and I don't want her know my situation in school.

'Are you sure? Why are you sitting here?' Mai asked me.

'Yeah... I'm... fine.'

Mai looks at me the similar way as Daddy looks at whenever I lie. Please Diana, don't cry, you're too strong for this.

'It's okay.' She told me kindly. 'You can tell me the truth.'

'I..' I didn't know how to reply.

...

Mai's POV

I hope Diana is okay...

She's always an strong girl with a loving family.

'You can tell me.' I told her kindly.

She looked completely hesitate on telling the truth. Those kids are definitely shunning her.

I never really had friends, because Yao consistently told me that I had no time for friends. Education was always the first thing that I should focus on. At least mom accepts what I get in my grades.

Then there's my younger brother, Quan, when he grew older. Yao suddenly become more attached to him, then me. He hardly acknowledges that I exist anymore... though, I don't need Yao. Mom supports me at least.

'Those kids don't like me.' Diana pulls me out of my thoughts.

'They don't?' I asked her in an slightly anger tone.

'I'm just an 'gigantic freak' to them.' She told me in a sad tone.

'Why didn't you tell anyone?' I asked her in a firm tone.

'Because, I didn't want to feel weak.' She said as she felt ashamed.

'Sweetie, that's not a good thing.' I told her.

'It isn't?' Diana asked in slight confusion.

'No, we're going to report this to the principal.' I told her calmly.

'We are?' She looked frighten.

'Yes, we are.' I said calmly. 'Do you want this to end?'

'Yes.'

'Good we're going resolve this.' I feel like that I might be able to pull this job.

* * *

**That's it for this little skit! **

**Not all pairings live an happily married life with children loving them. **

**I'm not trying to make Yao the bad guy. I've always felt that he'd be extremely controlling as an parent at times. **

**Sorry if any of the other parents didn't appear. **

**What do you think?**

**Please leave an review! Thanks for reading this! **


End file.
